


The Definition of Precious

by Highly_Illogical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Class Differences, Courtship, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Presents, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highly_Illogical/pseuds/Highly_Illogical
Summary: A snippet of Arthur and Gwen's courtship, told only through their words. For when you're in the mood for a spoonful of sugar. ;-)





	The Definition of Precious

**Author's Note:**

> I had a random flash of inspiration while waiting for the issues with my greater project to magically fix themselves, so here we are. A bit of a style experiment in hopes of getting the creative juices flowing. I've never done a dialogue-only piece before. This is to be considered separate from _The Age That Should Have Been_.

“My lady, please accept this as a small token of my affection.”

“And I suppose you’ll be wanting something of mine next, to wear at your next tournament and make everyone wonder who it is that has managed to secure said affection?”

“That would be nice, but I don’t see what it has to do with—”

“Arthur, I… I can’t. This is all very nice and proper, right out of a courtship manual, but I just—can’t. I’m no lady, no matter how many times you call me that.”

“You are to me, and I’ll see to it that you’re treated like one.”

“That’s sweet, but I’m not like the other women you’ve had to deal with. I don’t come with a kingdom attached, and I’m not some pretty thing you can buy with jewels or exotic perfume or whatever else you’ll come up with next. I’m not for sale, Arthur.”

“I didn’t mean to—God, Gwen, I’m not trying to _buy_ you like a piece of cattle! Is that really how you see it?”

“How am I supposed to see it, then? Do enlighten me, my lord, I’m ignorant of the ways of the court.”

“It’s just… how things are done. I thought girls were supposed to like this sort of thing. What is it you want, then?”

“You.”

“You mean—?”

“No! I mean, yes, that too, but—oh, you _know_ what I mean.”

“Actually, I’m not sure I do. This is the only way I know how to court a lady—all nice and proper. And yes, there is a manual, if you were wondering. Stayed up all night reading it, for all the good it did me.”

“Answer me this, Arthur: what is it that makes something precious?”

“Well, that was cryptic. What is it, some sort of test?”

“Just answer. The Lady Morgana’s jewelry, the crown on your father’s head… why do you call them precious?”

“I suppose… because they’re rare, or hard to find… and it took great skill to make them… did I pass?”

“Are they, though? Gold and riches and whatever you’re thinking of showering me with, are they really so hard to find when you’re _you_?”

“This was made by the very best Camelot had to offer, I’ll have you know. You don’t come across it every day.”

“I know, but what if I tell you there’s something I want that’s even more precious than that?”

“More than this? Will it send me on some quest halfway across the Five Kingdoms? Because I’d go, you know, if that was what it took.”

“Actually, you don’t have to move an inch.”

“ _Now_ you’re not making sense. What could possibly be so precious in here? Er, no offense. You’ve got quite a lovely home and all, but—”

“I told you, it’s you.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Your time, more specifically. Now _that_ is hard to find. You’re a busy man, Arthur Pendragon, and God knows you should be, I’m not asking you to drop everything for my sake, I know how much your kingdom means to you.”

“It isn’t mine just yet.”

“It’s as good as. But just knowing that you care enough to set aside some time for me, and in that time, you’re actually thinking of me and not training and patrols and taxes… that’s worth all the gold in Albion.”

“…Oh.”

“ _Oh_ , indeed.”

“It seems we have very different definitions of ‘precious’.”

“We do. But what else is new?”

“So, uh, I was thinking we could have a picnic one of these days. Just you and me.”

“You, me, and Merlin to do all the dirty work, you mean.”

“That was implied.”

“You just can’t stop being your usual princely self, can you?”

“What? He can make himself scarce when it matters!”

“I’m counting on it.”


End file.
